The Lion King
The Lion King is a 1994 Academy Award winning animated film from Walt Disney Animation Studios. Taking much of its story from William Shakespeare's Hamlet, the film is one of the highest grossing animated films of all time. It has spun off a Broadway adaptation in 1997 and a CGI remake in 2019. References * A 1995 episode of Sesame Street features "The Chicken King," directed by Walt Dizzy. In the film, a lion who wants to be king tries and fails to turn a corn cob into an egg, and is bested by Elmo (in a chicken outfit) who eats the corn and in turn lays an egg. * In the Elmo's World episode "Wild Animals", the Lecture Lady announces that following "Wild, Wild Kingdom" is The Lion King with Tiger Woods. * Among the theatre credits listed on his resume submitted for his audition for the 2016 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, Pepe included "The Lying King." * Timed with the release of the 2019 remake of The Lion King, the Twitter account for Galli Galli Sim Sim posted a parody of the film's poster featuring Boombah in the title lion role called "The Lion Friend". https://twitter.com/GalliGalliSim/status/1152154365911691264 Connections * Kenneth Aikens played Young Simba on Broadway, beginning in 2017 * Rowan Atkinson voiced Zazu in the original film * Beyonce voiced Nala in the 2019 film * Lacey Chabert voiced young Vitani in Simba's Pride, as well as reprising both this role and her adult counterpart in the spinoff series The Lion Guard. * Jim Cummings voiced Ed, the gopher, and part of Scar's singing vocals in the original film * Donald Glover voiced Simba in the 2019 film * Whoopi Goldberg voiced Shenzi * Heather Headley played Nala in the original Broadway production, sang the female part of the pop version of the song "Love Will Find a Way" from Simba's Pride, and voiced Makini's mother in The Lion Guard. * Edward Hibbert voiced Zazu in Simba's Pride * Jeremy Irons voiced Scar * Elton John composed the songs for the film and Broadway Musical. * Chantylla Johnson played Nala in various productions * James Earl Jones voiced Mufasa in the original film, several spin-offs and the 2019 film * Bruce Lanoil voiced Timon in Kingdom Hearts II and the Timon & Pumbaa's Wild About Safety shorts * Nathan Lane voiced Timon * Eric-Jan Lens understudied for Zazu, Timon, and Ed in the Dutch adaptation of the musical * Mark Mangini was a supervising sound editor on the film * Cheech Marin voiced Banzai * John Oliver voiced Zazu in the 2019 film * Brett O'Quinn puppeteered Legend of The Lion King for the Disney theme parks * Rob Paulsen voiced Banzai in The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. * Seth Rogen voiced Pumbaa in the 2019 film * Jonathan Taylor Thomas voiced young Simba in the original film, and archival audio from this was reused in Kingdom Hearts II. * Carmen Twillie sang lead vocals on "Circle of Life" * Frank Welker supplied animal sounds * Hans Zimmer scored the original film and the 2019 film External links * IMDb __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Movie References Category:Stage References Category:Cartoon References